After School Rendezvous
by KittySkywalker
Summary: He was older than her but that wasn't to say he took advantage of her. He let Yori place the boundaries of everything they did, and surprisingly enough Yori actually wasn't one for boundaries. KaitoxYori. Please read and review!


Her breath was knocked out of her as he kissed her forcefully. He pushed his tongue between her parted lips and she met his actions with an equal yet gentler passion. Yori whimpered softly as his hands wandered down her slim frame only giving her promises of what was to come. Kaito finally pulled back, his need to breathe too great by that time. He panted and looked down at her.

_His girlfriend._

It still hadn't quite sunk into his brain that she was his…and that he was hers. He thought Yori was a beautiful girl the moment he'd met her. But Kaito didn't think he would ever end up dating her…he hadn't been looking for a relationship. Yet slowly but surely, over the months he'd been teaching at Cross Academy they'd spent more time with one another, grown closer together, and after Kaito receiving a series of lectures from both Master Yagari and Headmaster Cross, they'd been given the go ahead to start seeing each other.

He was older than her but that wasn't to say he took advantage of her. He let Yori place the boundaries of everything they did, and surprisingly enough Yori actually wasn't one for boundaries. He'd figured that out the first time he'd made love to her…and that was also the time he'd figured out Yori had been pushed into an eventual arranged marriage since she'd been very young. Just the thought of it made Kaito's blood boil. She had a right to choose for herself. And she had.

She'd chosen him.

Yori looked up expectantly at him with sparkling amber eyes. She reached out her hands and grabbed his shirt collar dragging him down for another kiss. He understood they needed to hurry. There was a half an hour free period at the end of the day, and they had taken the time to lock themselves in the history office for a little fun. She'd instantly laid herself down on the large desk in the room and held out her hands for him. A call Kaito couldn't have refused.

Kaito hummed happily when she softly licked his lips this time asking him for entrance to his mouth. He granted it easily and allowed her the chance to explore him without having to be in control. His hands wandered down to her skirt sliding underneath it to caress her smooth skin and release her from her panties. Except their weren't any.

He lifted his lips from hers and gave Yori a quizzical look.

"I thought it would be easier if I didn't wear them today," she explained as her cheeks took on a pink hue, "besides you seemed like you were really in the mood today."

Kaito gave out a slight groan as her words sent a vast amount of heat right to his groin. She chuckled almost in audibly and he attacked her shirt in retaliation.

Her school uniform jacket was the first thing to be undone then her white button up. At the same time Yori had been slipping the buttons of his own out of the loops until she reached the middle of his chest. She had a habit of kissing him there when he made love to her. With her shirt and jacket undone he quickly grabbed a hold on the cups of her bra and swiftly pulled them up over her breasts. Quite frankly he'd much rather have preferred to have them naked as the day they were born when intimate with each other, but they didn't have the time nor the privacy to do so.

Yori furrowed her brow a little. She shouldn't have worn a bra today either. Her breasts were small enough that she could go without one and not have it seem lewd. But she soon forgot how uncomfortable she was when Kaito leaned down and lavished attention on her skin. His lips gently captured one of her nipples and swept his tongue over it lovingly. Yori buried her fingers in his hair and bit her lip to keep from moaning. He soon kissed his way over to her other unattended rose colored bud and gave it the same attention as the other. Yori tried to stop the little whimpers she let out but it was useless.

Her body was on fire because just like her lover, she'd been waiting for this all day. Kaito then licked and kissed his way down her smooth belly and she thought she was about to go mad. She tugged on his hair slightly and he looked up confused.

"What is it?" he asked an undertone of concern lacing his voice.

Yori blushed furiously but she still said, "Hurry up. I've been ready for a while…I don't wanna wait anymore."

Kaito arched an eyebrow but he understood. He was achingly hard in his slacks for her, and he could barely get enough oxygen in his lungs. He stood up and hurriedly fished a condom out of his wallet. He ripped the packet open with his teeth but Yori snatched it from him. He undid his slacks and pushed them along with his boxers down to the middle of his thighs.

Yori paused once she looked at him. It wasn't their first time yet she still felt somewhat intimidated by the sight of him. Kaito leaned down and kissed her forehead before taking her shaking hands in his and guiding the protection onto his throbbing length. He sighed to calm himself and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they leaned back to the desk's surface once more she wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted her hands in his jacket. He spared a hand to help guide himself into her, and though he may not have had to go slowly he chose to. Given a little bit of time Yori relaxed and smiled up at him happily. He gently returned the look and moved, pulling out then pushing back in.

His movements were steady, not exceedingly gentle nor very rough. She gasped at the little jolts of pleasure from each movement forced her to writhe and squirm underneath him. Yori wanted more, but she didn't want to have to say it out loud. Kaito could guess her needs though and he began to increase the pace of his thrusts. He moaned softly as Yori deliberately clenched and unclenched her muscles around him. He would have gladly pleasured her all day, but sadly that wasn't an option at the current moment.

They needed to be smart even in the throws of pleasure. Someone could unlock that door at anytime, someone could see them together and get the wrong idea. After all, how many times had students slept with teachers to get an A in a class? That wasn't the case for them though. The simple truth was he adored the girl with him now, and he liked to think that she must have felt the same way about him.

And so because he was almost hardwired to bring her to bliss first he reached a hand down between them and started rubbing her pebble while his mouth teased both her nipples in turn.

Yori could have let out a scream. Everything Kaito was doing resulted in more heat pooling in her core. The fire inside her burned so hot it made her numb, and the tension was almost unbearable until it snapped. Her body instantly relaxed with the intensity of her climax her muscles constantly contracting around the man still moving within her.  
>Kaito moved up to kiss her neck as she gradually came down from her high. He made sure his kisses and licks were gentle enough to not give her any bruises that people could see. And once Yori could properly think again she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought so fervently her jaw began to ache trying to keep up with him.<p>

But Yori figured she won as Kaito stopped moving his tongue and gave a long moan as his hips bucked uncontrollably. Yori gasped softly as he buried his face in the juncture if her neck and shoulder while he rode out his orgasm. Eventually his hips stopped moving and he attempted to tame his erratic breathing. Yori played with his hair and thought she wished they were in one of their room because then they wouldn't have had to part.

But then Kaito stood up and gently pulled out of her and closed his eyes. He was a little dizzy and his legs were shaking for he'd been standing the whole time while Yori had the comfort of a desk underneath her. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times clearing his vision before grabbing some tissues from the box behind Yori. He put the used condom and the wrapper in the tissues then chucked them in the waste basket-the last thing they needed was someone seeing a used condom in the history office.

Then he turned back to Yori and helped her sit up. He worked with her to put her clothes back in place then used his long fingers to comb her caramel hair. Once Yori looked like she had coming into the office Kaito put his own clothes back into place.  
>When finished he leaned down to Yori's level and stole one last quick kiss before heading to the door and unlocking it. Yori hopped off the desk and their loving looks soon turned into the somber expressions as they stepped out into the hall.<p>

They headed in opposite directions just for safety. There was a small group of students heading back to the dorms early and Kaito called out, "Make sure you read chapter three for tomorrow."

He had meant it for Yori, but all the students around him nodded.

"Yes Sensei," she called back.

Kaito paused mid-step. He was sure she'd only mean it as a simple answer, but he hadn't counted on her slipping a seductive tone as well. He turned around and watched her walk down the hallway.

"Love that girl," he muttered to himself.

-Story End-


End file.
